


Suicide

by PariahSentToSave



Series: Dark Poetry [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PariahSentToSave/pseuds/PariahSentToSave





	Suicide

Blood running like rain

Drops like rubies, so precious

Falling down like leaves.

 


End file.
